


They all fall down

by Athos_Hobbit



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/M, I did not mean for this to happen, Post-Season/Series 02, Suicide, season 3 never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athos_Hobbit/pseuds/Athos_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke left camp. This is what was left remaining.</p>
<p>Written before season 3 came out - please leave constructive criticism and tell me if I made any grammatical mistakes. Also - cross posted on ff.net but has been edited since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They all fall down

He was crumbling upon himself; everyone at Camp Jaha could see it. But he kept going. He took a seat on the council, supported what was left of the 100, helped Jasper, loved Octavia and just kept going. But he was a shade of his former self. 

The spark in his eyes, gone.

The bounce in his step, disappeared.

His jokes and playful manner, left when Clarke walked away from camp.

His only redeeming qualities were slowly drifting away, day by day. The bags under his eyes got bigger. The cries from his nightmares had increased. 

He put up a front, a very convincing one that most of the others believed. Monty, Jasper, Raven, Wick, Octavia even Lincoln knew better. 

Jasper was still reclusive, grieving over Maya, but was reconnecting with Monty who had been there for him the whole way. Their friendship may never be the same, but it is on its way. The old Jasper cracked through every now and then, pulling a joke and scheming with Monty, but never for long.

Raven had Wick and they were still going strong. Whenever Raven was around she tried to make him smile, but always getting up, leaving, saying that of he wasn’t too careful the depression would spread. Wick hadn’t known him for long, but if he looked, he could see just how bad Bellamy had gotten and it wasn’t pretty.

Octavia still hadn’t forgiven Clarke for TonDC, and probably never would. Whenever she came near him, she would try to be understanding but left saying horrible things about Clarke. Lincoln understood, but he left him alone for the most part, following Octavia and helping Camp Jaha.

Abby had only yelled at him. Questioned him. Why didn’t he drag her back into camp? Why didn’t he do a better job at convincing her? Why this? Why that? Didn’t she know that all he thought about was those questions? She was blaming him for something he couldn’t control. He blamed himself too. He continually beat himself up over it.

Clarke. Clarke was a touchy subject between everyone. Jasper still hadn’t forgiven her for Maya and the murder of Mount Weather. Octavia could only last so long before walking off, usually followed by Lincoln. Raven was upset but understood Clarke’s choices and respected her for it. Wick agreed with Raven. Monty just wanted her back. He wanted his other best friend that he had lost back. 

No matter how hard Bellamy tried, no one believed that he held her hand and pulled the lever with her. They thought he was just trying to take the blame off her. All except for Monty, of course.

The 100 needed their leaders back, because without Clarke, there was no Bellamy. And without both of them… there was no one to mediate the rules. Bellamy tried keep on track, but he was prone to storming off at the first mention of Clarke letting his emotions get the better of him and reverting back to his ‘what ever the hell we want’ stage.

He was nothing without Clarke and they all knew it.

It only got worse. He was crumbling and no one could stop it.

When he had finally been allowed to go on hunts with the others he was wild, vicious and unforgiving. No one knew what to do, except watch.

Just as they didn’t know what to do when they found the remains of Clarke. When they first saw her, they yelled her name. They ran towards her but they knew something was wrong. She was pale and cold to the touch.

It had looked like an infection. A cut that had been treated in a rush. She had many other wounds as well that could easily have been fatal themselves. As if a large animal had attacked her. She only would have died a few hours ago as her fire was still burning. It was some of the original 100 that had found her. They carried her back to camp. It was a long and sombre walk. 

When they got closer, Bellamy saw the familiar white blond hair… being carried. He thought that she might have been injured, or maybe even just tired. He was wrong. When he approached the group he saw her face. Pale, tired and dead. He broke.

It was terrifying to see. Rage and anger. He was pissed. Yelling. Like the last light in his life had died. Maybe it had. After that he was reclusive, only talking to other when he absolutely had to and was unreasonable. No one could get through. It had been months since anyone had last seen him smile. 

He kept going, trying to make sure that the 42 were being treated properly but 2 years after her death he had nothing to do or hold on for. No one worried about the heartbroken, sad boy any more.

Monty and Jasper were best friends again and they both had partners. Who would have thought that Monty and Miller would end up together? Jasper had stopped grieving over Maya, and instead lived as she would have wanted him to. Raven and Wick had gotten married and had a child on the way. Octavia had Lincoln, she didn’t need Bell anymore… at least that was what he told himself.

He felt like he was carrying the weight of the world after Mount Weather and Clarke, and maybe he was. He spiralled deep into depression. He had lost weight, always had bags under his eyes. He had started cutting himself too; it was the only thing that kept him feeling anything.

One day, he fell. Not physically but mentally. And he didn’t want to get up. So he didn’t. 

That night, he got his knife out vowing it to be his last as always. This time he kept true to his word. He had bled out, on the floor of his tent. Blood pooling around his head. He had died with a gentle smile upon his face, at last able to see Clarke again.

The next morning, Octavia can to wake him up. She bashed his tent, yelling at him to get up. When she got no reply, she walked inside. She screamed. A loud shrill wailing noise that echoed across Camp Jaha. It had everyone rushing to see what had happened. 

When they saw, the murmurs of shock and rumours spread so quickly; it may as well have been lightning. No one could believe it. Everyone thought he would get through it eventually because he was Bellamy Blake, the fierce leader of the 100. Apparently not.

They buried him beside Clarke.

He was not forgotten. The remainder of the 100 told stories of Bellamy and Clarke to their children of when they were the brave leaders of camp. How they had kept the 100 from dying in the harshest, treacherous environment.

They never mentioned the end. How either of them had died. As the years went on stories were made up. Rumours that spread about what happened. Some said it was because they were forbidden lovers, other said they killed each other in a fight. No matter what happened, neither of them would be forgotten. Instead remembered as legends.

She had crumbled first; he had crumbled not long afterwards. No one could do a thing about it.


End file.
